The present filing party knows display units comprising:                several screens positioned in parallel to a same plane of display so as to form a cumulated surface of display of an image equal to the accumulated total of the individual display surfaces of each screen minus overlapping surfaces, if any, between the individual display surfaces, and        a computer capable of commanding the display of image portions on respective screens so as to display the complete image on the totality of the cumulated display surface.        
In the known display units, the screens are fixed to one another without any degree of freedom. More specifically, they are positioned beside one another so that their individual display surfaces do not overlap.
These display units are used to obtain a great total display surface using several individual display surfaces. However, such display units are very bulky. Thus, it is very difficult to use them in mobile terminals.